May I have another gift?
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Sasori is working on a certain puppet and it is for someone special. Birthday story for DeidaraLittleMonster! SasoDei, Naruto-verse and little snips of yaoi, not much. Enjoy!


A late birthday story for DeidaraLittleMonster, but here it is honey! Sorry no smexy time, because I liked it better this way and yeah, you gave no hints on what you wanted! But I do have to say that I think this is the first time Sasori is sort of in character, so lets be proud of that! Happy late birthday again and I hope you like it!

...

A day with no plans made, no appointments on the agenda and definitely no missions arranged with a certain blond suicide bomber. It was days like these Sasori enjoyed the most since it was the only time he could work on his puppets nowadays. Time flies when you are on the hunt for jinchuuriki, especially when you spent most of the time arguing about what true art was. Someone just didn't seem to understand what the definition of art was and defended his own art with silly explosions, moods included. Endearing really.

Sasori had really grown fond of those moments together and he found himself looking forward to spend more time with the suicide bomber. Maybe to see if Deidara would actually blow himself up this time. The blonde had faked it so many times and it had always been a let-down when Sasori found out it was yet again a clay clone. Okay, not really. Not since a couple of weeks. Something had peeked Sasori's interest, but he wasn't quite sure what yet. Sometimes he found himself staring at Deidara for hours, seeing how the nimble fingers worked on his clay figurines. Yes, he called them figurines. A great way to get on Deidara's nerves and see those bright blue eyes explode with emotion again. Of course the blonde had a comeback, which annoyed Sasori. Calling his puppets dolls… It was insulting. As if little girls would be playing with his art work.

Sasori pushes the thought aside as he starts working on another puppet, one he had grown to love and had worked very hard on. There were always little bits that needed improvement, always parts that weren't quite finished yet or just didn't seem right in the end. This was one of his first complete wooden puppets in years, not using a human body this time. He remembered again why he had loved working on the wood. How it doesn't always work along and sometimes just falls into a million pieces as if to mock him. It was much more work and he loved it. Loved the struggles and annoyance it brought up, just like a certain someone did.

A door gets slammed open and Sasori immediately knows who it is since it is always him who bothers him while he was working. Not that it mattered. Sasori had gotten used to it.

'Danna, do you know what day it is today?' Deidara asked excitedly and if Sasori was unable to control his emotions, a smile would have formed on his face. Of course he knew exactly what day it was today, but he would not give in so easily. Just let the blonde explode again and brighten the day with his sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

'If I am not mistaken it's Sunday today. Do remind me, do suicide bombers have the weekend off or does their schedule just continue throughout the entire week?' Another mock at the end, but it was needed to get Deidara of track. Sasori didn't think the blonde would be on to something, but Deidara was clever, so one could never be careful enough.

A stamp on the floor of one's foot lets Sasori know that he had said the right thing to trigger Deidara. 'I am not a suicide bomber, un! And I know you will die before me, Danna. Get bugs all crawled up in your wood and be eaten from the inside, un!' Deidara stomps off, completely forgotten he had asked Sasori something else and for that the redhead would let this one slide. Get eaten by bugs… As if Sasori hadn't made sure that wasn't even possible.

Sasori had never turned to face the blonde and had continued working on his puppet. A pleased smile formed on his wooden lips. Something act out and not really necessary, but sometimes he felt like showing emotion. Made it all a little more real. He was pleased with how it started to look and he knew he had to hurry with finishing it. Of course he had remembered what day it was and of course he had even gotten the brat a gift or well handmade a gift. It was stupid, but he remembered Deidara getting him a gift for his birthday as well and even though he had no use of it, he still appreciated the gesture. No one really had given him ever a gift except for his parents and his mental grandmother.

A few more hours pass and Sasori had heard several explosions go off and people screaming at a certain angry blonde. It seemed that everyone had forgotten his birthday. Not that they all cared anyway and Deidara had never gotten them anything for their birthday either. Of course the only reason for this was that he would be forced to give Itachi a gift and that was out of the question. These were the things that made Sasori laugh nowadays. The little blonde could get so worked up over nothing and then he claimed that Tobi had to grow up.

Finally Sasori found his work done and was ready to show it to Deidara, but it had been awfully quiet in the hideout for quite some time now. Where would that brat have run off to? With a sigh Sasori got to his feet and grabbed the puppet he had just made. He covered it up with a thick blanket to protect it from any harm. This was one not to be used in battle. Never.

Sasori followed the several black explosion holes in order to find Deidara and eventually he did, after an hour of search, outside in the rain. A place where no one can see you cry and Sasori would gladly ignore the fact Deidara was making use of this. It was not his place to comment anyway.

Quietly he sat down and looked up at the sky, the rain not bothering his wooden body at all. He placed the covered up puppet next to him and waited for Deidara to speak, but no words came. Strange for someone who usually was so talkative.

'You shouldn't get so worked up over these things, brat,' Sasori said softly, no hostility in his voice, just a bit of teasing and a smile on his lips made it all seem a lot nicer.

It did earn him a glare though, from those deep blue eyes, darkened by the tears that still stained them. 'Shut up, Danna. How would you feel if everyone had forgotten about your birthday, un?' the very angry reply was. 'I get forced to join some criminal organisation I have no business in, I don't get along with anyone and it makes me hate my life, un!' The next words startled Sasori. He had never expected Deidara still felt forced to join. Someone should at least stand by the believes of what they were working for to achieve.

There were words needed to lighten the mood, but Sasori had never been very good with words. What was one supposed to say in these kinds of situations? 'I thought we got quite along. I mean I even remembered your birthday,' the redhead replied softly and gestured towards the hidden puppet next to him.

Bright blue eyes opened wide and the tears seem to disappear. Slowly Deidara crawled closer and peered over Sasori's lap towards the blanket. With a roll of the eyes Sasori pulled it off and revealed the puppet who looked like none other than the blonde. Of course Sasori would make Deidara and show how much he admired the boy really. And he had worked long and hard to get all the details right, up until the hand mouths that still freaked him out sometimes. The part Sasori loved the most about the puppet was how real the face still seemed and how the blue eyes had almost the right colour. It had been difficult finding it, but he had managed, just like the sunny blonde hair. Sasori could only hope that Deidara liked the way Sasori had made him look.

An ecstatic shriek leaves Deidara's lips as he flings his arms around a wooden neck, pulling Sasori in a deep hug. 'Thank you, Danna! You are the best, un!'

A soft chuckle erupts from Sasori's mouth, finding the blonde incredibly cute with the way he was acting. 'You know it can even make things explode if you add some clay,' he tells Deidara and another shriek follows as he gets pulled into another hug.

After a while Deidara releases Sasori and leans back a bit, but doesn't get out of the redhead's lap, which is pretty inconvenient since Deidara is still bigger than Sasori. 'Danna, may I have another gift, un?' the blonde asks softly, making the redhead raise an eyebrow. What could Deidara possibly want from Sasori other than the puppet? There wasn't much that he could give, not with the way Kakuzu cuts their pay checks every week. He couldn't afford more and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give Deidara more. Wasn't the puppet enough?

'What else do you want, brat?' Sasori asked a bit annoyed and with the way Deidara leaned back and a pout formed on his lips, the redhead knew he had been too harsh.

But this didn't stop Deidara from speaking and being as bold as he could be. Blue eyes looked back up into muddy brown ones, giving him a challenging look. 'May I have a kiss, Danna?' he asked straight, giving Sasori no room to think something else was asked.

'Brat, you know I wouldn't even feel what I was doing,' Sasori answered, forgetting he was supposed to protest against the kiss at all. He wasn't going to kiss Deidara anyway, right? Even if he could feel?

Tanned arms are wrapped around Sasori's neck again and the redhead is pulled close. Deidara leans back forward, bringing his face closer and closer to Sasori's. 'Doesn't matter, Danna. As long as I feel it…' Deidara lets his voice trail off as he places his lips on Sasori's wooden ones, moving them slowly.

It maybe wasn't the best kiss, but it was Deidara's first and he would cherish it. And he could since Sasori still wasn't pulling away at all. This just gave the blonde more time to coax Sasori into kissing back and eventually Sasori did, letting his lips move along, a bit clumsily since he had no idea what he was doing. With a tongue sleeping between wooden lips, Deidara took control, but it didn't matter, because Deidara might dominate the kiss, but Sasori would never let Deidara dominate anything else. Even if it was just picking out a restaurant.

Deidara felt cared for when he was with Sasori, as if he didn't need to look after himself. Sasori would always be there and with the redhead remembering his birthday he felt extra special. He just wanted this moment to last.

After a while Deidara pulled back, needing some fresh air sucked into his lungs. Muddy brown eyes shot Deidara a confused look, still unsure of why Deidara wanted the kiss in the first place. But Deidara would not answer that question so straight. 'Thank you for always being there, Danna,' he said softly as he leaned back forward to peck Sasori on the lips.

Sasori just shook his head and placed his hand on top of Deidara's, ruffling up the long golden locks with a loudly protesting blonde. 'Happy 18th birthday, brat. Hopefully you finally matured enough to keep up with your Danna and his true art,' Sasori said mockingly, starting a whole new fight about what true art was and they both knew the other loved it.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

And what did you think? Kind of sweet, right? ^^ Cute little Dei...

For the ones who are waiting for an update, I am sorry T.T But I have been suffering from the flu, so didn't really have the energy to write the last couple of days... The next one will be When I met you! I will also comment then on the guest reviews I got for a few stories, because I don't know if you will read this one... Alright well kissessss!


End file.
